


【哈德】伦敦爱情故事

by JingQing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingQing/pseuds/JingQing
Summary: 一个发生在伦敦的普通爱情故事。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 14





	【哈德】伦敦爱情故事

01.  
哈利第一次见德拉科是在一个酒吧里。  
新开的酒吧提前半个月就开始宣传“Only Night”活动，小半个伦敦城的人都有了那张甜蜜的粉色宣传单。  
而忙于球队训练的哈利晕头转向，别说什么酒吧活动，就连今天周几都快忘了。  
结束完今天的训练，哈利拒绝了罗恩去喝点东西的邀请，并好心地提醒好友上次喝酒的后果，他可不想回头被赫敏揪着念叨了。脑海里回想了上次和罗恩喝醉被赫敏接回去的下场，他甩了甩头，试图把赫敏絮絮叨叨了一个星期的“酒精对人体的坏处”丢出脑袋。  
伦敦的夏天不算热，他一边晃着手上的钥匙圈，一边懒懒散散地漫步在回家的路上。绿宝石一样的眼睛看会余晖，又懒洋洋地转向脚下的路，他用空着的手挠了下乱糟糟的头发，不免有些心烦意乱。  
下班的男男女女脚步匆匆，像急着回巢的鸟，他忍不住想，把自己逗乐似的闷笑出声，但本就不快的脚步更缓慢了。  
哈利·波特，父母在一场车祸中去世，唯一的亲人佩妮姨妈不喜欢自己，他成年后便自觉搬出去住。独居的欢喜，在孤零零度过圣诞节和生日后就全部消散了——那栋房子冷冰冰的，就算他挂满父母的照片，也不过是一个建筑。  
那条路上最好认的就是他的房子，永远黑漆漆的那个就是了。  
拐过这个街角，离家只剩两个街区的时候，他停下了，目光直直地看向那辆显眼的吉普切诺基上，很快又被那个从车上下来的人吸引住——  
那个人穿着简约的白色短袖，亚麻的休闲裤宽松地贴在他精瘦的两条长腿上；淡金色的头发看上去绒绒的，薄薄的唇微微抿起，可以用得上漂亮来形容的金发青年显然正不高兴着。  
于是，哈利下意识跟着青年进了那家酒吧。或许这就是爱车狂魔和颜狗的春天吧，哈利有些甜蜜的想。  
拥挤、嘈杂，这是德拉科·马尔福第一次来酒吧的印象。余光瞥了眼群魔乱舞的舞池，他冷淡地拒绝了潘西和布雷斯的邀请，小心翼翼穿过人群，坐在最远的卡座，单手支着下巴，雾蒙蒙的灰色眼睛什么情绪也没有，只有敲击频繁桌面的手指能暴露出主人的烦躁和不耐烦。  
“我能坐这里吗？”  
德拉科像吃了苍蝇一样看着这个顶着一头乱糟糟黑发的绿眼睛男人话都没问完就一屁股坐在他对面，坐下时还蹭到了他的小腿，他往后缩了一下。没有家教！他有点生气，在他过去的27年里，从来没有碰到过这样的人，和他有往来的都是端着完美礼仪、兜着圈子说话的英国“贵族”。  
哈利有些纳闷，怎么一坐下人就生气了…我没干什么啊！  
整个酒吧的空气都是热情的，而哈利他们的卡座仿佛有制冷器一样冻住了。  
哈利忍不住抖了一下，紧张地清清喉咙，开始他22年中屈指可数的搭讪：“我叫哈利·波特，你可以叫我哈利。”如果德拉科够仔细，能够看见他伸出的手微微有些颤抖。  
“德拉科·马尔福。很高兴认识你，波特。”他一改平日慢吞吞的说话方式，短暂、快速地吐出几个字，轻轻一握便像有什么脏东西似的缩了回去。  
哈利默默把“Draco”这个词放在舌尖上滚了好几次，有些古怪，他悄悄看向转向舞池方向的青年，漂亮的人总要有些与众不同的名字，他在德拉科转回来的时候找了个完美的理由。  
德拉科眼睁睁地看着布雷斯狡猾地眨眨眼后迅速搂着潘西的腰离开酒吧，离开前还用手指指旁边的哈利——我早该知道！他恨恨地想，该死的扎比尼就是想利用他和潘西约会。  
他僵硬地转过头，看向假装欣赏墙上油画的哈利——  
除了乱糟糟的黑发，别的勉强合格吧。  
他回忆着布雷斯上学时约女孩子过夜的模样，装出一副熟练的模样，高高扬起下巴，苍白的脸上泛着点红晕，凑近黑发青年：“…or not?”前面那个词哈利没听清，但从面前这个人明显有点害羞的模样他猜出这应该是约他出去。  
Nice啊哈利，他悄悄竖起大拇指，咧开嘴笑起来。  
02.  
夏日夜风带着些说不明的温柔，轻拂在走在河岸边的行人身上。  
德拉科木着脸被哈利拖着散步，听他絮絮叨叨地介绍自己——  
我应该在床上，不应该在河边。  
他有些绝望，闭了闭眼睛，不知道是自己没有魅力还是哈利太纯情。  
“唔…”哈利·第一次约会·波特看到金发青年称得上铁青的表情，有点无措，不知道哪里做错了。  
“你累了吗？那个…我…我背你，不不不，我送你回去？”哈利手心都紧张得出汗了。  
哦，他真的是个傻子。  
德拉科气急败坏，使劲掐了一下哈利的手，但又不知道怎么开口暗示。马尔福家的继承人从小到大身边都是人精，一个眼神或动作就能立马明白该做什么的那种，他实在没有和“傻子”交往的经验。  
“看，烟花！”哈利顾不上问他为什么掐他。  
河岸对面升起了绚烂的烟火，在黑暗的天空下绽放出夺目的光彩。  
还不算太傻。  
德拉科看着满脸通红凑过来吻他的哈利，终于露出了今晚第一个笑容，完全忘记了没有任何恋爱经验的自己没有资格嘲笑哈利。  
03.  
在第五次接到球队电话时，他终于没有了拒绝的理由。坦白讲，他只是随手投点钱，怎么就成了大老板了…他无语地想着，还是老老实实地开车去了训练基地。  
好吧好吧，我确实是为了波特才投的。德拉科投了又不愿意告诉哈利，或许别扭是刻在马尔福骨子里的。  
教练一边带路一边口若悬河地介绍球队的未来发展：“我们的队员都是从英国各地严格挑选的…马尔福先生完全不用担心自己的投资会失败，我们格兰芬多队绝对是英国足球界冉冉升起的一颗新星…”  
看到球正中红发守门员的脑门，他终于忍不住了，伸手指指：“新星？”看到教练黑着脸快步走向守门员，他面无表情转身准备离开。  
没事没事，就当为了波特不失业好了。他在心里安慰着自己。  
哈利今天迟到了，他急急忙忙换好衣服就冲向训练场，边跑边在心里算着有多久没见到心上人了。  
转过走廊，一个穿着西装的身影就映入眼帘——  
裁剪得体的黑色西装勾勒出青年纤细劲瘦的腰，打理过的金发显眼得不得了。  
哈利快步上前，牢牢扎进金发青年的怀里，老是上翘的黑发蹭得德拉科脖子痒痒的。  
他贪心地在德拉科脖子上蹭来蹭去，因为德拉科工作忙，他们已经整整两个星期没有见面了，只能通过视频联系。  
人总是不知足的，你不能指望体验过温存的哈利再满足于冰冷的屏幕。  
“哈利·詹姆斯·波特，给我放开！”  
教训完罗恩的教练赶过来就听见大老板的怒吼，他一看哈利八爪鱼一样盘在德拉科身上，吓得立马凑上去扒拉黑发青年的手，生怕老板被气跑了。  
本来不满西装被弄皱的德拉科更不满了，他啪地拍开教练的手，单手回抱住哈利，威胁地开口：“别碰他。”  
？  
教练纳闷地挠挠脑袋，半张着嘴，看看抱在一起的两个人不知道说啥。  
“我能向他们介绍你吗？”哈利背对着教练，凑近德拉科的耳朵轻轻问。虽然是问，但他似乎算准了不会被拒绝一样，带着几分笃定。  
哦，小混蛋在要名分了。  
德拉科瞬间明白了，他安抚似的拍拍哈利的背，脑子却还在思考。  
其实还不错，金发青年不得不承认，哈利和他接触过的人都不一样，精明的英国“贵族”想从他这里得到金钱，而哈利要的只是他。  
有被取悦到，他有些愉悦。  
哈利弯了点腰，脑袋刚好在他下巴处蹭来蹭去。  
他想起绚烂星空下的吻，丁香味烟雾里的凝视，温馨灯光下的缠绵…  
德拉科微微笑着：“Of course,Harry.”  
04  
格兰芬多球队势如破竹，在三年里陆许拿了不少好成绩，如今已是英国、乃至欧洲炙手可热的球队了。  
xx杯的奖杯在哨声吹响时花落格兰芬多队，哈利终于松了一口气，冲着欢呼的人群挥挥手，和队友抱在一起前冲着一个方向欢快地眨眨眼。  
“哈利，请问这次夺冠后你们有什么打算？”  
“格兰芬多队这次的胜利能否归功于引进了外国球员？”  
“哈利…”  
“哈利请问…”  
蜂拥而至的记者闪光灯不停，一个个举着话筒迫不及待想从格兰芬多王牌身上得到一手消息。  
哈利把奖杯递给身后的队友，做了个手势示意记者们安静下来。  
“刚刚问到女朋友的是哪位？”他温和地开口。  
一个被挤到后面的矮小的记者从人群中挤出来，把话筒递到哈利手上：“先生，是我！”  
黑发青年点点头，略微抬头能看到倚在门口抽着烟等他的德拉科，他笑起来：  
“我没有女朋友，男朋友倒是有一个。”  
四周的闪光灯更加密集，他只能眯起眼，清楚地看到马尔福先生诧异挑起的眉毛。哈利露出一个恶作剧的恶劣笑容，努力做出一副无辜的样子，朝门口努了努嘴：“瞧，我男朋友在等我。”  
直到有记者举着话筒朝德拉科以百米冲刺的速度跑来时，金发青年才突然反应过来自己男朋友刚刚做了什么。  
哈利哈哈大笑，看着被追着跑的德拉科背对着他高高竖起中指，几乎能想象到他难看的脸色。  
随后丢下不停追问细节的记者，奔向他逃跑的爱人。


End file.
